


Science Experiment

by AHS



Category: Actor RPF, Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of dialogue.  Silly and bizarre, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I made this up.

“Hey Rand, you know what’s fun? Weigh yourself, take a piss, then weigh yourself again. Most days, you’ll lose at least a pound and a half in two minutes.”

“That’s sick, Gale.”

“It’s not sick, it’s science. Like a little experiment.”

“You’re a freak.”

“Try it.”

“I don’t have to go.”

“Drink some water and try it.”

“I’m not going to try it.”

“You’re gonna do it as soon as I leave.”

“……I can’t believe I let you fuck me with that thing.”

***

“Eating ice cream?”

“Celebrating. I just lost two pounds.”

“Congrats. You let me fuck you now?”

“Yup.”


End file.
